


Movies

by orphan_account



Category: Dean Dobbs - Fandom, Jack Howard - Fandom, OMFGitsJackandDean, Youtubers
Genre: A little bit of angst but nothing horrible, Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As i was scrolling down, one tweet caught my eye:</p><p>"@deanitsomfg You're just jealous because its mostly jack's face"<br/>>reply: Yup it certainly ROCKS being part 2</p><p>I'm not proud to say I responded with a pretty sassy remark. I don't like being mean to people on the internet, even when they're mean to me. But it still hurt.<br/>I was just part 2. Everyone knew Jack. Everyone loved Jack. But no one knew me. I was just this extra in his videos. Everyone knew he was the popular, successful, smart, beautiful one…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack and I were sitting across from each other on the couch, facing each other, with our backs against the arms. We were both a little too tall for this couch, so our feet were squashed up against each other, fighting for room. Jack had his laptop perched on his knees and i was playing on my phone. We were good friends and the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but the positions were. After shifting around four-thousand times i gave up and slumped into the couch, letting my legs fall onto the floor. This new position was no better.  
Jack looked up and snickered to himself. He turned his body around so his legs were hanging over the arm rest and his back was facing me. "Well c'mon then!" he said lightly.  
I smiled, and turned so my back was facing his. We leaned against each other and let our legs fall over the end of the couch. Much better.  
Getting bored of the game i was playing, i decided to go on twitter and check my mentions. Some of them were jokes and silly stories from people. I responded to a few of them, smiling a bit as the people's twitters would almost certainly explode with tweets like "OH MY GOSHHH" shortly after. I liked making people happy.  
As i was scrolling down, one tweet caught my eye:

  
I'm not proud to say I responded with a pretty sassy remark. I don't like being mean to people on the internet, even when they're mean to me. But it still hurt.  
I was just part 2. Everyone knew Jack. Everyone loved Jack. But no one knew me. I was just this extra in his videos. Everyone knew he was the popular, successful, smart, beautiful one…  
"Dean?" Jack's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and glanced over my shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
Jack looked sad. He turned his back so he was sitting normally on the couch. I looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong Jack?" For a moment, i wondered if he had gotten a hate comment too… Anger boiled in my stomach, i hated it when people were mean to him on the internet. He never once looked fazed by it, but it still made me mad. He didn't deserve that… he was a genius! I didn't want Jack to be upset…  
"Dean!" Jack snapped his fingers in my face. My head jumped up.  
"oh! sorry… what did you say?" I sighed, oops.  
"I said…" He paused for a moment to make sure i was listening this time. "Do you really think…." He trailed off. Now i was worried.  
"Think what?"  
"That you're… um… 'part two'" Jack's voice was quiet. My heart froze.  
"Um… shit…" I mumbled, looking down at my lap. I snuck a glance at Jack's face through my hair, and gasped slightly at what i saw. Jack looked sad. Jack never looked sad. He was the tough one! I was the emotional one. I didn't know what to say, so i just stared at my lap and twirled my thumbs. Jack sighed and finally looked away. My shoulders fell in defeat.  
He got up and grabbed his coat jacket and keys. "Come on, we're going to see a movie."  
I smiled, i liked movies. Jack knew that. He was trying to make me feel better, and my heart skipped a beat knowing that he actually cared.  
We sat in silence for most of the car ride. As Jack drove around the town, trying to find a place to park, i stared out the window. I felt empty and sad.  
We walked together the three blocks that were between the theatre and the parking garage we had found. Jack didn't say anything, i was grateful. I wasn't in the mood to talk. Suddenly someone yelled, "O-M-F-G ITS JACK AND DEAN!" It was a girl's voice.  
I looked up, smiling. I loved meeting fans in public. The girls snickered as they walked towards us. "Hi! Um… i won't bother you too much, but can i just get a quick picture of you two?" She smiled at me, and i nodded back. "Of course!" i laughed.  
Jack and i stood in the corners of the picture while the two girls lined up in between us. I put my arm around the one next to me's shoulders and she gasped a little. The third girl, an older woman, took the picture and then smiled, giving her companions a thumbs up. The laughed and thanked us.  
"Can we get one of just you two?" The younger girls asked. Jack nodded and shuffled closer to me.  
Jack and i stood next to each other, the camera all ready to go, when i felt an arm around my shoulder. My insides did a back flip. I focused on not letting my face show my feelings. His grip tightened as the girls snickered and called, "One, two, three!" The camera flashed and the girls waved. "Thank you!" they called from behind, as they walked off.  
  
  
  
Jack turned back to walking, but didn't let his arm drop. He just pulled me along, under his arm. My heart pounded even harder. I snuck a quick glance at his face. He was looking straight ahead, looking perfectly normal. He didn't show any emotion. I turned back to facing forwards and continued walking. He didn't let go of me the whole time.  
We walked into the theatre for the film we had chosen and took our seats in the very back row. Jack always sat back there because he disliked the idea of having people looking at the back of his head. I said it was paranoia, but he just laughed at me.  
"You'll thank me one day when a serial killer goes to see a film with us and we're the only ones who survive." He had said. I chuckled to myself. Jacks arm had dropped when we got to the ticket booth so he could get his money out of his pocket, but as we sat down i felt his arm wrap around my shoulders again. My breath cut short.  
The film started playing and the lights dropped. As the first previews began playing i felt my eyes grow heavy from the thoughts of the day and tears falling down my face. I didn't let myself move, i didn't want Jack to notice. But the drops fell into my lap and tickled my cheeks until i couldn't bear it anymore. I softly lifted my hand to brush them away. Jack glanced down at me and saw me crying. I looked up and gasped in shock as, for the second time today, he looked sad.  
Jack wasn't one to look sad very often. Sometimes his eyes would look heavy or fallen, but he never looked like this. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and i leaned my head on his. I wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore.

  
As the rest of the film played out, i didn't cry anymore. I felt something else pressing up against my throat. I felt a flutter of happiness. I felt safe and secure and mostly important. I mattered to someone. I mattered to him. I sniffled a little towards the end of the last scene and felt Jack turn towards me. I looked into his eyes and this time he looked back. He looked serious, his eyes were heavy like he was still sad, but he was being strong. Being strong for me…  
He leaned his forehead against mine and whispered very quietly so i almost didn't hear him: "You're number one to me."  
He kissed my forehead and i smiled.  
  
~~End~~


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~PLEASE READ~~  
> When i was writing this fic i had two different ideas and wrote them both out but went with the other one because i thought it was more in character. However, you guys sent me like 7 messages asking for more so i figured i'd post it. I went through and tried to make it as in character as i could, but the last little bit stretched a little more then i'd have liked it to.  
> I put a line where the alternate ending starts so if you've read the first ending already you dont have to read the whole thing again.   
> This one's much shorter because i didn't intend it to be a real thing, but the things i do for you guys....
> 
> i hope you like it!

Jack and I were sitting across from each other on the couch, facing each other, with our backs against the arms. We were both a little too tall for this couch, so our feet were squashed up against each other, fighting for room. Jack had his laptop perched on his knees and i was playing on my phone. We were good friends and the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but the positions were. After shifting around four-thousand times i gave up and slumped into the couch, letting my legs fall onto the floor. This new position was no better.  
Jack looked up and snickered to himself. He turned his body around so his legs were hanging over the arm rest and his back was facing me. "Well c'mon then!" he said lightly.  
I smiled, and turned so my back was facing his. We leaned against each other and let our legs fall over the end of the couch. Much better.  
Getting bored of the game i was playing, i decided to go on twitter and check my mentions. Some of them were jokes and silly stories from people. I responded to a few of them, smiling a bit as the people's twitters would almost certainly explode with tweets like "OH MY GOSHHH" shortly after. I liked making people happy.  
As i was scrolling down, one tweet caught my eye:  
  
  
  
I'm not proud to say I responded with a pretty sassy remark. I don't like being mean to people on the internet, even when they're mean to me. But it still hurt.  
I was just part 2. Everyone knew Jack. Everyone loved Jack. But no one knew me. I was just this extra in his videos. Everyone knew he was the popular, successful, smart, beautiful one…  
"Dean?" Jack's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and glanced over my shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
Jack looked sad. He turned his back so he was sitting normally on the couch. I looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong Jack?" For a moment, i wondered if he had gotten a hate comment too… Anger boiled in my stomach, i hated it when people were mean to him on the internet. He never once looked fazed by it, but it still made me mad. He didn't deserve that… he was a genius! I didn't want Jack to be upset…  
"Dean!" Jack snapped his fingers in my face. My head jumped up.  
"oh! sorry… what did you say?" I sighed, oops.  
"I said…" He paused for a moment to make sure i was listening this time. "Do you really think…." He trailed off. Now i was worried.  
"Think what?"  
"That you're… um… 'part two'" Jack's voice was quiet. My heart froze.  
"Um… shit…" I mumbled, looking down at my lap. I snuck a glance at Jack's face through my hair, and gasped slightly at what i saw. Jack looked sad. Jack never looked sad. He was the tough one! I was the emotional one. I didn't know what to say, so i just stared at my lap and twirled my thumbs. Jack sighed and finally looked away. My shoulders fell in defeat.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack stood up and walked into the kitchen. I let my head fall into my hands. I didn't want to cry here. Suddenly a loud banging noise erupted from the kitchen. "Jack?" I called, getting up to go see what had happened.  
"Are you alright-" I gasped. There were remnants of coffee making materials all over the counters but what wasn't quite right was the fact that cupboard door that held the cups was dangling by its bottom hinge. Jack had slammed it so hard the top hinge broke. "Jack! What did you do."  
He was standing with his hands on the counter top, his head hanging from his shoulders. I took a cautious step forward.  
"Fuck, Dean." He looked up at me, his eyes cold. I stopped in my tracks, raising my hands slightly. A spark of annoyance in my stomach. What the hell….  
He stared at me, his face blank and hard. "Fuck. You." He shouted, before throwing the coffee cup across the room and shattering it against the wall. I jumped, my eyes wide.  
"Jack stop!" I yelled. My temper flamed harder. What the hell was wrong with him! I didn't want to be dealing with this right now…  
Jack paced around the kitchen, "I can't believe you! How can you say that?! How can you say that you're not important! How can you do that to _me!?_ " He kicked his foot against a chair, knocking it over. My anger boiled.  
"What!? What do you mean 'do that to _you'!?_ How do you think it makes me feel? Don't act like it's not true cause it is!" I sighed,my breathing growing more and more rapid. I was angry. Angry and hurt. I kicked the wall, raising my voice to shout.  
"How can you do this to me?? Making me feel horrible?! I don't need you hating me too! Although i wouldn't blame you… Jack Howard the famous youtuber and his idiot friend with the faggoty hair." I slammed my hands into the breakfast table in my kitchen. Jack's eyes widened.  
I felt my face boil as i grew more and more angry. I reached over to the table where a pile of papers was stacked neatly and threw them off the edge. Papers wen't everywhere. My foot collided with the chair Jack had knocked over, sending it flying into the glass door. "Fuck _you_ Jack Howard" i screamed as i wrenched open the glass door and stormed outside. I was going for the lawn chairs now.  
Jacks eyes were wide as he watched me storm around in the kitchen. He looked terrified now, and just a tiny bit sad. His blank stare followed me as i stormed out the door. He reached his hand out to grab me but i pushed it away, a little harder then necessary. The door slammed shut, and he flinched. He took a small step towards the door. And then another, and another. The steps got faster and faster until he was running across the lawn towards me. Before i could reach the lawn chairs i felt his hands grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. I tried to fight him but he was stronger and bigger then me. Our eyes met for a millisecond, and then he was kissing me.  
All of the anger drained from my body, along with all of the blood. I stood frozen, cold, as he pressed his lips against mine. It was urgent and forceful, but also kind and gentle. My eyes were as wide as they could get. My body moved without instruction. My hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands released my shoulders and cupped my face. It seemed like forever before he pulled away.  
He pulled back only a few inches before shoving his face against mine again. My mind was one fire. He murmured in between kisses.  
"You…. are the most…. amazing… friend…. you are important…. special… wonderful… perfect… i love you…." He gasped urgently as he covered me in kisses. A tear fell from my cheek. Finally he broke away, gasping for air. I panted as my head fell against his, our foreheads touching. I breathed in his scent. He smelled like old wood and cars. We stood there, breathing in each other for a few more, flawless seconds before he cupped my face and pushed it up so he could look into my eyes. I cursed at myself, i was still crying. He looked very serious. He opened his mouth.  
"Don't ever think for a second that you're not important." And then he kissed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which did you like better? Tell me in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> A FEW THINGS~~~
> 
> 1) I am aware that the person who tweeted that at Dean was not only joking but apologized and Dean replied saying he forgave them so shhh  
> ((Yes i still think it wasnt the right thing to do but Dean forgave them i can too and they didn't mean it and hopefully now they've learned their lesson and wont do it again))  
> 2) I tried to write this as in character as i possibly could but it was hard wow!  
> 3) Woahhh!! My fic has pictures! Look at that! Credit where credit is due.  
> 4) I was thinking about writing an extra scene to the living room part but its midnight and i'm tired right now, what do you think?  
> 5) This ship is mostly likely not real so shut up


End file.
